


One of those nights

by blue_nebulae



Series: One shot lives [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Dresses, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love Confessions, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_nebulae/pseuds/blue_nebulae
Summary: It's the New Year's party Arya doesn't want but is forced to attend and face a certain person she doesn't want to see.





	One of those nights

Looking herself in the mirror left her wondering why did she even bother in making an effort? No matter what, everyone at those types of parties would find a way to talk trash about the other attendees. If her father hadn’t asked her, and begged, to attend she wouldn’t even have bothered in going, instead she would have spent the new year’s eve in an actual great party away from those horrible, hypocrites that likes to attend corporate galas.

 

But tonight she had to go, the family had to show that after their financial hardships, that were already in the past, and pretend that their personal issues hadn’t diminish their family’s image. The Starks had to attend the Baratheon Enterprises New Year’s Gala yo show that they were a strong alliance, along with the gold mining company of the Tyrells and more. At least the Lannisters weren’t going to be there, well Joffrey and Cersei because Tyrion was welcomed and Jamie was actually a cool person and her dad and Robert have continued doing some sort of business with them even after Robert and Cercei’s divorce.

 

“You look pretty” she turned around to see her sister Sansa by the door “you look stunning in that dress”.

 

“It’s a pretty dress, I’d still rather wear only jeans and a tshirt for new year’s but this will have to do” she sighed. The dress indeed was gorgeous; it was something she wouldn’t have picked up for herself but Sansa chose the dress for her knowing she would have trouble picking one. It was a long embroidered navy blue gown, no sleeves, a deep v line and no back whatsoever.  Her hair was braided loosely to the side and her makeup was quite simple, just a tiny bit of smoky eyes and a nude lipgloss. There was no way her mother would complain about her attire.

 

“Gendry is going to shit himself when he sees you” Sansa declared and again, she could only eye roll as an answer. Gendry was one of the reasons she didn’t want to go to the party, their relationship had changed and now she didn’t know where they stand. They had been friends since forever and at some point something changed, at least for her and she just couldn’t be herself around him. It all reached a boiling point a few weeks ago, they were at a party and both had been drinking and at some point they kissed and it was incredible until he pulled away, saying that they were friends and it shouldn’t be that way and that he was sorry, so sorry and left.

 

It stings, remembering the rejection. She played it cool as if they ended up kissing because of the moment, the alcohol and stuff and that it didn’t matter, they were friends. She’s been avoiding him ever since, not really knowing how to face him knowing that he only saw her as a friend and that she wanted to be more than that.

 

She’d been so miserable that she even told Sansa what had happened, after all she had witnessed the kissing part at the party. Sansa thought they had “finally” hooked up. When she told her sister what had happened, Sansa got so mad she wanted to go and kill Gendry with her bare hands.

 

Years ago she wouldn’t have imagined telling her older sister about her boy troubles, but their relationship had improved significantly after Sansa’s awful break up with Joffrey. When her sister confided in her all she had been through, the beatings and threats, stuff she hadn’t told anyone else their relationship changed. It was as if their sisterly bond was finally there, making them closer and each other’s shoulder to cry on. Now they confided in the other, had fun and did sisterly stuff. The fights, screams and insults were gone.

 

“Gendry is so going to realize what he’s missing out” Sansa’s voice got her out of her thoughts

 

“Maybe or maybe he’ll be snugging that short haired girl he’s been hanging out with recently” she turned to talk to Sansa. She hated being jealous of anyone. Yet, when she heard rumors of Gendry been seeing with a tall, short hair pretty girl around town and inviting her into his apartment she got so mad, and then got so mad at herself for feeling any kind of jealousy whatsoever.

 

“Marg says she found out who that girl and that she’s going to tell us at the party” Sansa got closer to fix an invisible fault in her hairdo. Her sister was wearing a burgundy gown, It was tight and laced at the top and when it reached the wait it just fell loosely, flowy almost and had a slit on the left. Her auburn hair was loose but rested on her left shoulder. Sansa looked stunning, as usual.

 

“I don’t care” she tried shrugging it off. Truth was, she cared but wouldn’t admit it.

 

“The only thing I’m worried about is mom trying to set me up with someone tonight, she loves doing that on parties like this one”

 

“She’s been talking a lot about Edric Dayne the heir to Starfell Industries, I’d watch out if I were you. I’m just glad she likes Willas enough to stop setting me up but I’ve also noticed that mom didn’t received the memo that Loras is going out with Renly Baratheon, so I’d watch out for that too. I think mom wants us to be even closer as sisters…” that idea was so stupid and crazy that both laughed so hard imagining them dating the Tyrell siblings.

 

Sansa was already dating Willas, after it took a lot of effort for him to convince her to try giving It a shot at romance again. Willas was a gentleman, educated and a really cool person in her opinion. After Sansa’s break up, her sister found someone incredible in Margaery’s elder brother Willas because he supported her sister and both made a pretty incredible couple. The guy adored Sansa and treated her as she deserved.

 

His younger brother Loras was the pretty brother, incredible fashion sense and always had the best type of comments and wicked sense of humor, he was also gay as fuck but somehow some people couldn’t tell… She remembered Gendry got all jealous brother when his half-sister Bella started hanging around Loras before leaving for college. It was so funny that she never mentioned that Loras had his eyes on other member of the Baratheon family.

 

“Ned is quite cool actually, I think he still has a girlfriend back in Dorne or that’s whay I heard. He’s been my friend for years, why did suddenly mom saw him as “potential date” all of a sudden?”

 

“Perhaps it is because Gendry hasn’t shown up for weeks, I think she had been imagining black haired and blue eyed grandchildren and now needs a new imaginary scenario in her head. Anyways, you should make Gendry a bit jealous, maybe that could work, I’m sure the attention seeker of Loras would be thrilled with the idea”

 

“He made it perfectly clear that he’s not interested” she shrugged again “But maybe it can be fun see how excited mom can get in seeing me with one of them”

 

There was an interrupting knock as Robb in his black tuxedo went in “Girls, ready for New Year’s massacre?”. It was the time to go to another party.

 

To be honest, this wasn’t the worst party she’d attended because at least the food was nice in this one and Meera and Lyanna were at this party to complain with her. Both forced to attend by their families.

 

The place was enormous, Robert Baratheon trying to show off that he was perfectly fine after his divorce with a giant New Year’s gala. H’d rented a massive ball room, with the finest catering and decorations he could find and as she had heard, there was going to be a private firework show at midnight by the gardens. The place was packed with the most important people of Westeros.

 

She had taken a time to go to the rest room to and just as she was returning to their table she crashed into someone who suddenly interrupted her path.Literaly, just ran into her to stop her way.

 

“ouch” she complained, because who cuts someone’s way so suddenly?

 

“Arya! Sorry” she cursed internally, because that deep voice could only belong to someone.

 

“Gendry!” she greeted kindly, as she usually would but she couldn’t help but hate herself at the little edge her voice held. She tried to back away from him a little, but it was as if he had taken a step with her for so close they were.

 

“Hey…” he looked odd, as if he had ran his way to where she was “Saw you walking by and came to say hi, I haven’t seen you in a while” she had been avoiding him, always busy to not talk nor see him after that awkward moment from weeks ago. It was difficult to ignore him now, he was right there looking hot as hell in a black tuxedo and white shirt. The dark clothing making his blue eyes pop even more and his worked body seemed as it was born to wear a suit.

 

He ran a hand through his hair, messing it as he usually did when he was nervous “I want to talk to you…” this was bad, she was going to be rejected again. She tried thinking of something but it wasn’t necessary, out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother signaling to come closer.

 

“I’m sorry Gen, my mom is calling me for something” she backed out, ready to leave “Later, okay?” much, much later, probably never, if it depended on her.

 

He sighed, looking annoyed at something “Fine. I just… see you around”. She turned to leave only for him to grab her hand, softly, and call after her, turning again, and repeatedly cursing mentally because her heart went on beating so hard it hurt, she faced him once more.

 

“You look gorgeous, Arya” he looked her straight in the eyes when he said it, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. He let go before saying “Catelyn is calling you”, he looked down and sighed again then turning around to leave her there, frozen like a statue because what the hell had happened?

 

“Arya, there is someone I want you to greet” her mother interrupted her thoughts, suddenly next to her, guiding her towards a table “Arya, this is Edric Dayne. I believe you’ve met before?”

 

“Hello” she saluted the blond guy that got up from his chair to greet her. They had met before at a party and occasionally ended up hanging among the same people in these type of parties “Yes mom, we’ve met before in class”

 

“Yes, I’ve got the pleasure of meeting Arya before, Lady Catelyn”

 

“Oh please, call me Catelyn, dear” her mother giggled. Ned was a total ace on her mother’s list, a heir, cute guy with manners “Since you know each other I’ll leave you guys be, I have to introduce Bran to some people” and at that her mother left.

 

Ned laughed “she subtle, isn’t she?”

 

And she punched him lightly “stop charming mothers with single daughters, they’re imagining grandchildren in their heads!” Ned laughed harder. The thing with Edric was that he was so easy to talk to him, he was one of those people that one can befriend so easily.

 

“So, boring party?” he asked as he offered her a champagne glass.

 

“As usual” she took a sip.

 

“At least I know some people in here and your mom is ready to fix me up with someone now that I’m single yet not ready to mingle” he chuckled as he eyed the room trying to recognize the attendees “Arya, why is Gendry glaring at us?” Ned asked with a raised inquisitive eyebrow. The other thing with Ned, he was very perceptive.

 

“What?” she turned slightly to where Ned was looking and indeed, Gendry was talking to someone, but he was looking straight at them and killing Ned with his glare.

 

She heard a chuckle “I see” Ned declared “There is trouble”.

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about” she shrugged it off.

 

“Well, if anything can make this party somewhat interesting other than the new Baratheon girl is this thing you have going on with Gendry”

 

“What Baratheon girl?” that caught her attention making her ignore Ned’s comment about her and Gendry.

 

“oh you don’t know?” Ned got closer, next to her to speak at her ear, placing his hand at the small of her back to turn her around slightly to look at a corner of the room “A new Robert Baratheon’s offspring has been discovered. A girl named Mya, the one talking to Renly with short hair and blue dress” she could see a girl talking to Renly, looking uncomfortable and bored as hell. She was undeniably a Baratheon, she had the black hair and blue eyes that distinguished any of Robert kids from anyone else. Mya looked like a model with her height, skinny frame, bright blue eyes and short black hair.

 

“Everyone here wanted to see her, to see if she was a true Baratheon which is undeniable. She’s been staying with your friend Gendry the past few weeks she’s been in town, apparently he’s the one helping her cope with the situation of new found richness and daddy issues” Gendry had always been around but only a couple years ago was it publicly known that he was the son of Robert Baratheon, explaining why her father had always took care of Gendry. Eddard Stark had known and told Gendry a long time ago about his origins.

 

“Poor her, she must be feeling like a fish in an aquarium with everyone looking at her and whispering” Arya declared. Gendry hated the finger pointing too so she turned around to stop the gossiping.

 

“Yeah. I so wouldn’t want to be her” Ned looked sad, as if he was mentally placing himself on Mya Baratheon’s shoes.

 

“Now this has turned into a sad party, let’s get one more glass of champagne and make my mother happy with us mingling around people” she tried to cheer him up.

 

“Deal” and with that both went on to get something to drink and snack. A while later, after the food was served and midnight was getting closer the party’s host announced it was only twenty minutes before the ball was about to drop at midnight, marking the new year.

 

She’d had three glasses of champagne and currently in company of Ned, Margaery and her brothers and Sansa. Renly had gone off to the main table.

 

“Girl, the boy hasn’t taken his eyes off you the entire night” Loras whispered in her ear.

 

“I’ve told her that, but she’s too stubborn to do something!” Sansa chimed in looking a bit annoyed at her, while cuddling into Willas’s embrace.

 

“You should kiss the hell out of him at midnight!” Margaery said as Loras nodded.

 

“There’s nothing to be done” she declared.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want him kissing you at midnight?” Ned asked as it was announced that they were only ten minutes away from midnight and that Robert was going to give a short speech before.

 

“Yes” she glanced at Gendry who was talking to his sister Mya, sitting next to each other by the main table. Her eyes locked with Mya’s before the latter turned to slap Gendry on the shoulder for something. Truth be told, she wanted to kiss the socks out of him at midnight but that wasn’t happening.

 

“I’ll be your knight in shining armor, Arya since I can’t kiss my date at midnight” Loras winked at her.

 

“Hey! That was my plan!” Ned complained as she laughed because they were the without a date trio.

 

“I can’t kiss my sister! We’re not Lannisters” Loras said, completely offended.

 

“I’ll make your year, little Ned” Margaery smirked, making Ned blush ten times of red. At least the kissing issue was sorted beforehand.

 

“Gods, mom Is the one having the best new year’s party in her hear” Sansa laughed with Willas.

 

“Poor Catelyn” she could only declared.

 

“Poor me! I can feel the hate of Gendry’s glaring so much at me that im sure I have holes in my back” indeed, Gendry was looking at Ned as if he was about to murder him. He was also shooting daggers at Loras.

 

Suddenly they were all interrupted as Robert took the stage, followed by is children.

 

“Good evening! Having fun?” Robert began his speech

 

“I know it’s close to midnight and we all want the real party to begin so I’ll make this short. This past year has brought us hardships, to many of us, and blessings. I wish for all of you, that this new year brings us more blessings than hardships. I wish for all health and prosperity. But most importantly, I want you all to enjoy life” Robert paused “Enjoying life is the basis of it, isn’t it? We only have one shot and we may just take it and don’t care about what people might think or say” Robert turned to eye his brother “Right now, I’m surrounded by people I love: my children Gendry, Edric, Bella, Mya. My brothers Renly and Stannis are here. My best friend, Eddard is here along with his children and I’m grateful, life has been good to me even when I have some regrets. My biggest regret is not following my heart. So O wish for you all to enjoy life, enjoy it to the maximum. Live! Love! Have fun! Trip and fall to raise yourself back up! Be Brave!” Robert turned to eye his children, smiling wider when he saw Gendry “Let’s take chances this year, follow our hearts and enjoy life because it might bring us more blessings. And if hardships come along the way, they can only make us stronger as long as we have the people we love by our sides” he raised his glass “So I want to toast on life! Let’s enjoy the hell out of it! Cheers!”

 

“Cheers” people answered. She couldn’t even raise her glass as she couldn’t move. Gendry’s eyes were set on her, as they had been the whole time except for that brief moment Robert spoke directly to him.

 

“Now let’s go outside to see the fireworks at midnight. We have just one minute!” Robert left the stage quickly to the gardens, followed by everyone.

 

Sansa grabbed her hand to guide her, making her break the eye contact with Gendry. Once outside, the countdown began and people were getting ready to receive the new year.

 

10

 

9

 

Loras stood next to her spun her around as she laughed, at least she would have a midnight kiss even If it was from Loras.

 

8

 

7

 

 

She saw Willas embracing Sansa as they all counted. Margaery pulling Ned towards her even before the countdown ended.

 

6

 

5

 

She tried to fight the sadness that overwhelmed her that this was not how she wanted the night to be.

 

4

 

3

 

she turned to look at Loras only to see Renly approaching them quickly. She couldn’t hide the smile that came upon her at the implications of it.

 

“Why you laughing?” Loras asked oblivious to what was going to happen.

 

2

 

She was suddenly spun around and she saw a glimpse of blue when someone kissed her and the fireworks began. She heard cheers, corks been popped, applauses but it all muttered down in a second because her heart had just exploded.

 

She was pressed against someone tall with a broad frame, one big hand was against the small of his back pressing her against him, holding her as she was slightly dipped to the back.

 

Her hand moved on her own to be placed against the neck of her midnight kisser. She felt hot, cold and it was all over too quickly as the person pulled away slightly. She opened her eyes slowly only to see Gendry looking at her.

 

“I’m sorry, Arya” Gendry began, he was practically shouting so she could hear him among the celebration “I can’t help it anymore, I just I… when I saw you tonight and them all over you. I… fuck!” he ran a hand through his hair “I want to be with you, not as your friend and I’m sorry if you nev…”

 

She cut him off, pulling him down by the flaps of his jacket to kiss the hell out of him because that idiot had been stupid enough of not making them enjoy life sooner.

 

If she had been paying attention she could had seen Ned high fiving Sansa as Margery took pictures with her cellphone to what was happening. Further away Robert and Eddard were yelling stuff as “Finally” as Catelyn shed happy tears.

 

She pulled apart from him, only to drag him to a more secluded place in the gardens as people enjoyed the fireworks show and others went inside where the party had really begun and the dance floor was getting packed.

 

Once she felt they were secluded enough, by a fountain in the massive garden, away from the noise and the people is that she turned to look at him.

 

“I’m sorry” Gendry began again as soon as she turned around to face him “The other night I… tonight…”

 

“Gendry, breath” she chuckled, she couldn’t help it because she was so nervous.

 

“No. I have to say it” he straightened up “I love you, Arya”

 

She gasped, because even when she dreamed of this she wasn’t ready to hear it in real life. It was too much, her heart beating so hard in her chest.

 

 I’ve been in love with you for ages but you are my best friend, I couldn’t risk that just because I was foolishly in love with you but the other night I couldn’t help it. I kissed you without caring what could’ve happen and I didn’t want to lose you because even when I can’t have you it’s better than not having you at all and…”

 

“You’re so stupid” she saw color leaving his face for a second. Stepping closer to him, raising her hands to place them at his chest, slowly raising them until they reached his shoulders “I thought you pulled away because you didn’t feel about me the same way as I feel about you”

 

She saw when the meaning of it reached him, his eyes open a tiny bit wider as one of his hands surrounded her waist in a possessive gesture, pulling her close against him.

 

“Do you…?” he whispered.

 

She could only find one answer, she kissed him again. It started slow and warm, almost shy as if this was their first kiss, and in some way it was. It was their first kiss when both knew the feelings they had for each other. But suddenly their kiss changed, urgency came and the heat increased.

 

He slowly pulled away only to kiss a path from her jaw to her neck “Gods, this dress is killing me” he grunted before pulling away from her to look her in the eyes “When I saw you tonight, I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep myself from you but those idiots were all over you. It took all my strength not to kill them” his eyes were almost black now and his lips were swollen from her kisses.

 

“You do realize Loras is making out with Renly right now, do you?” she giggled before pecking him as he lowered his eyes laughing “And that Ned is my friend and Margaery is probably having her way with him” he placed his face against the crook of her neck to laugh.

 

“I know that know, I’m such an idiot” she laughed softly “My sister, Mya… you need to meet her by the way, she’s been telling me how stupid I am from not telling you how I felt sooner. To follow my heart, as my father said” he chuckled softly

 

“You are stupid” she pecked him “it’s a good thing I love that about you” he kissed her urgently again when she said that, his arms pulling her even closer as her hands found their way to his hair, messing it even more.

 

When they pulled apart to breath, noses brushing each other she saw in his eyes, to prove it further, that they held the same feelings as hers. He didn’t reject her the other night; he was just as scared as she was. Now out, in the open, together, everything just felt so, so right.

 

“Let’s celebrate” she said again, smiling as she pulled him by the hand, guiding him inside the party once again, only this time together.

 

“New year’s?” he asked “To us?”

 

“Our year?” she asked back, smiling.

 

He was smiling wide when he answered “Our year” he pulled her against him once more, to kiss her again before going in to start the real celebration, their celebration.

 

“Happy New Year, m’lady” she punched him slightly as she hated and loved his new endearment term.

 

“Happy New Year, Gendry” she kissed him again.

 

Being together with him was the perfect way to start the year.

**Author's Note:**

> My hungover made me do this.
> 
> Happy New Year to all of you! May happiness and prosperity fill your lives :)
> 
> Comment if you liked, they make me very happy. When i'm feeling down, reading what you have to say lift me up so much :)


End file.
